


Homecoming

by TheWildFool



Series: Final Fantasy XV [1]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Aranea makes an appearance, BAMF Aranea Highwind, Blind!Ignis, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Chocobros - Freeform, Comrades, Crystal War, Cure for Insomnia, End Game, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gen, Gladiolus/Sania, Ignis/Iris, Insomnia, King!Noctis, Kingsglaive Comrades, Kingsglaive!Gladiolus, Kingsglaive!Ignis, Kingsglaive!Prompto, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Luciis Ring, Multiple Endings, Niflheimr | Niflheim, Noctis can finally rest, Other, Prompto is such a cinnamonroll, Prompto/Cindy, Sad Ending, Spoilers, The battle for Insomnia, Tumblr: ffxvweek, Until the very end, Violence, hunter!Iris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: With Ardyn finally being put to rest, Noctis can continue with his final duty alongside his three retainer's and restore light once more banishing the darkness.





	1. A King of Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've quoted nothing from the end of the game...however it follows the same direction as the end of Final Fantasy XV.

"So...what? Am I to be banished from this world once more? Forever ridding the world of darkness?" Ardyn asked aloud, though he seemed to be questioning himself than the man who stood over top of him.

Though, he was immortal, his whole body ached as he struggled to breath. He allowed his thoughts to wander off to the man who defeated him. He wondered if the man could feel every last ounce of pain he managed to deliver, and hoped the boy would feel some form of suffering that he had been through for centuries. It may not have been the same exact pain, but it satisfied him to know that the Lucis bloodline would end the same day he would finally be put to eternal rest.

Noctis felt his heart sink slightly as he stared down at the elder man. To think that this man was his ancestor that had been cursed with immortality by the gods and banished from the heavens was quite a frightening surprise. Though, that was ten years ago — that the man who lied before him dying told him this missing puzzle piece.

"No...this time you will rest easy," Noctis exclaimed, only to receive a smirk from the dying man.

Ardyn snorted, "I shall meet you...in the...beyond..." He took his last breath before fading away into the darkness of the eternal night.

Noctis watched as small blue wisps floated away into the sky. With a sigh, he risen to his feet and turned to see the gods, who had been observing, began to vanish one by one.

"Kings of Luciis..." He felt an abnormally strong breeze against his body. It sent a shiver down his spine as he breathed in, "So...the time comes." He grimaced as he tried to keep the thoughts of the past at bay.

Knowing that his wants and desires mattered nought but a thing, he was born for the people, lived for the people and will finally die for the people. Some part of him wished that his father and Lunafreya would have told him of his destined death, but a large part of him knew that he would've never been able to accept the truth.

"Noct!!" 

Noctis eyes widened as a very familiar voice called out. He turned to see his three comrades racing at full speed towards him and quickly found himself embraced. Prompto was the first to wrap his arms around Noctis, followed by Ignis and Gladiolus.

"Hey...you guys are alright," Noctis said, barely above a whisper, he felt his eyes stinging and his vision began to blur slightly.

Prompto pulled away, "Us?! Course, we are!! Ain't no shitty old world magic gonna bring down your good ol' boys!! The thing is that you're alright!"

"You've had us worried Noct," Ignis exclaimed with a heart heavy sigh.

"Hmph, I wasn't worried a damn bit," Gladiolus said casually. He gave Noctis a heavy pat on his back, "I know if you are able to handle my training —"

"— Then you can handle anything, Noct!!!" Prompto exclaimed with a sad smile.

A small silence settled between the friends. Prompto shifted his trenchcoat and glanced at something within his coat. He had been doing that for quite some time since Noctis returned. It struck not only Noctis as strange, but Gladiolus couldn't figure out why the blonde kept repeating such a strange habit.

Feeling eyes upon his being, he closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together forming a thin line. He laughed, though it wasn't his famous happy go lucky hearty laugh; there was a heartfelt pain that obviously hurt him to his core. "Wondering what I keep glancing at, huh?"

Ignis folded both arms across his chest, being blind wasn't fun nor helpful too much because, with that disability came guessing games — like now. "What on blood earth are you talking about Prompto?"

"Oh, uh...sorry Iggy — Noct and Gladio were wondering why I constantly look inside my trenchcoat," He answered with a small amount of reluctance. 

Ignis shifted he weight to his leftside as he placed his hand upon his chin — his famous thinking motion. "Well...do tell, Prompto." He offered the young blonde a smile as images of the photos taken before arriving at Altissia and before the attack on the Altissian residents. He was glad he could still remember all the photo's Prompto had taken, especially the one before they docked Noctis's fathers' ship.

"Well...see here," Prompto reached into his kingsglaive trenchcoat and pulled out the photo. "...I've uh, always kept one special one close to my heart...and I..."

Noctis curiously watched as Prompto slowly extended the photo forward, though the back was facing towards him.  _'Recovering Regalia...? Ignis Scientia, Gladio the Jackhammer, Prompto The Gunslinger...and...'_

 

 

> _"C'mon, Noct!! It's for the memories dude," Prompto stared off as he clicked the pen and signed the back of the photograph._
> 
> _Noctis watched his young blonde friend with a black stare and shook his head. He leaned against the rear of the Regalia. "Nah, I'm cool."_
> 
> _He sort of wondered what difference it would make if the picture was signed or not. He hardly cared much, but was happy for the Regalia._
> 
> _"Regalia's all fixed up and as beautiful as she'd ever be!!" Prompto said, as he rubbed his arm across his eyes and sniffled. "So amazing..."_
> 
> _"Yup, she's a beauty...thanks to old man Cid," Noctis glanced at the elderly man. He smiled and sighed softly, "Back to the road."_
> 
> _Cid squirmed in his fold chair, "The hell are you lookin' at boy?" He snorted as the Prince shrugged and turned to face his crowned guardsmen. "Get yer asses back on that road. Times' a wastin', come now you ain't got none of it to waste."_
> 
> _"Paw-Paw, does have a point Prince," Cindy added as she wiped at the smeared oil on her cheek, "I'm sure we'll be seeing you boys another time!"_
> 
> _"Ooh, you can bet on it!!" Prompto hopped up with excitement._
> 
> _Noctis nodded, "Yup, I'm sure of it as well."_
> 
> _Ignis laid a hand on the drivers door and smiled to himself, "We will be relying on the old girl for a longtime to come." He glanced up to see Gladiolus snatch both pen and photo from Prompto. The older man hopped into the backseat of the Regalia._
> 
> _"Hmm, I think I'll be taking that," Ignis snatched up the picture and pen from Gladiolus's grasp as soon as the larger man finished._
> 
> _"Prick..." Gladiolus grumbled before reaching under the passenger seat for his book._
> 
> _"...And there we have it!" Ignis clicked the pen to sheath the tip and turned to Noctis before handing it off to the Prince. "You'd do well to make your mark, Noct."_

"...Prince N. L. Caelum...this—" Noctis looked up at Prompto who refused to look up as his shoulders shook.

Gladiolus peered over Noctis's shoulder,"Heh, this is what you keep looking at?" He reached for the photo which, Noctis gladly handed over, "Feels like forever ago..."

"I...I just wanted something that could you know...c-co..." Prompto sighed finding himself unable to finish. He clenched his fist against his side, "Dammit..."

Prompto felt himself jump slightly and looked over his shoulder. Ignis had placed his hand upon the shorter mans' shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze as a reminder, " Prompto..." Ignis sighed with a short pause, "We're here...you know this?"

"All three of us," Noctis placed a supportive hand upon Prompto's shoulder. "Even at the darkest moment...none of us are alone."

Gladiolus handed the photo over to Prompto, "Hell yeah, how romantic is this shit? In the darkness altogether."

"How lucky are we?" Ignis questioned sarcastically and hooked his arm around Prompto's shoulder before ruffling his hair, "Nothing will break us apart...maybe by body but—"

Noctis shook Prompto's shoulder lightly, "Not by soul. Brothers," He looked at Gladiolus and Ignis with determination, "Forever." Gladiolus nodded in agreement and gave Prompto a friendly bump with his fist against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before...I've quoted nothing from the game. Its still spoilers though...


	2. Ten Years a Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After, ten long years Noctis and Prompto manage to do some small catching up...though nothing seems right.

Prompto sat silently outside the caravan, lost in though. Thoughts of the past and now the present; he felt extremely overwhelmed by Noctis's return.

Ten years of darkness and daemons nearly drove him insane the first three years, but now it was nothing but a chore — at least until Noctis arrived.

The sight of his best friend after ten long years, he didn't truly know how to react to the King of Light. He wanted to shout at him out of frustration and anger, cry for the joy of having him back, as well as question him; though in front of Ignis and Gladiolus he decided that acting his same old self would be sufficient.

He buried his face into palms of his hands, "Oh, Etros...give me strength," he muttered under his breath. He dragged hands down his face before leaning forward, elbows on thighs.

"Ten years and all you have to show is a damn goatee?" Noctis jokingly said as he dried his hair. Prompto could tell he had just left the washroom. Much to both of their surprise, he was still able to fit his old casual clothing, but discarded the old baseball cap.

Prompto looked up to see Noctis exit the caravan, "Like you could've done any better..." He exclaimed with a heavy hearted sigh.

"I can and have actually," Noctis scratched at his face, "Seat taken?" Prompto shook his head and Noctis gladly sat down. A strong breeze blew pass the two men, "Ah...sheesh, it's cold."

Prompto quickly perked up at the complaint, "Want me to fetch your old jacket? Or a blanket?! How's about a cup of hot cocoa?? Maybe—" He was caught off guard by the soft hearty laughter of his best friend, "Uh...what's so funny...?"

Noctis's eyes lit up as he gazed into blue eyes, "Hmm...look the only thing I want is for my best friend to stay by my side," His dark blue eyes dulled over slightly as his gaze dropped to his lap, "Could...that be requested...?"

"...Yeah...I can do that buddy..." Prompto felt himself fall back into his sitting position. His hands gripped at the arms of the chair, though he hadn't noticed as he had been staring directly at Noctis.

The towel draped over his head, hiding his face from sight. Though, he didn't have to really hide, Prompto already had the image of his friends' face embedded into his brain. Slate dark gray hair, probably lighter if the sun would show itself; dark reddish circles under his eyes made it seem that he hadn't gotten a good days' rest.

"I..." Noctis removed the towel from his head as Prompto started off, "W-well..." Prompto frowned as he closed his eyes, eyebrows knitted together. "...Sorry..."

Noctis's hands twitched slightly as he gripped at his jeans. He wasn't quite certain he heard correctly and from the corner of his eye studied Prompto's body expressions,  _'Huh? Never have you been this difficult to read...'_ He thought to himself and scratched under his face. "Um, Prompto?"

Prompto wasn't entirely sure what it was, but something inside him snapped in his heart at the sound of his very own name; his eyes welled up tears falling to hit his ungloved hand. "I am so very sorry, Noct...I'm so sorry..." He felt his voice crack and he began to rock back and forth, unable to hold back his true feelings. 

"Prompto..." Noctis sighed, running his hand through hair before finally glancing over at Prompto. The blonde hung his head low and Noctis reached his hand out, "Please...don't..." 

"You know as soon as we managed to catch up, and I didn't see any sign of you," Prompto sniffed as he glared straight ahead, "W-we...no I thought that bastard had actually done you in...Etro knows how much I cried — even when I realized that you weren't in any danger...still I shamed myself."

As Noctis listened to Prompto's ten year long woes, his hand twitched before clenching into a fist. "Wedge...and that other guy who had helped you, Gladio and Iggy arrive at Niflheim were still alive and kicking." Noctis felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders at the though of Biggs and Wedge having survived the dangers of the attack on the train, "They helped us get back to Altissia and old man Cid sailed us back to Cape Caem...from there we just drifted apart. Though, we all decided that helping the Hunters would be ideal until you awakened from your crystal stasis."

"Well, you guys fought a fight that not many would take arms against," Prompto nodded in complete agreement with Noctis's words, "You all proven more than capable to be true Crownsguards. That's why I still have hope that you will all stand by me once again..." Noctis exclaimed and met eye to eye with the blonde.

Prompto smiled as his inner eyebrows knitted together, "I wouldn't have myself do anything more if I weren't to fight by your side, Noct." He reached his right arm out and Noctis grabbed hold, "My King...as an honored member of the crownsguard and kingsglaive, I shall be there for his highness."

"Through hell and high water," Noctis muttered loud enough to receive a solid nod from Prompto.

"Even in the face of death, Noct..." Prompto paused to gather his final thoughts, and he sighed before smirking, "I will fight until my heart stops. My heart beats for my king and should it stop...I pray that it'd be in defense for his Highness."

Noctis frowned, Bahamut's words began to run his thoughts.  _'...The people have sacrificed themselves upon many, many years...now comes that time to give back.'_ Noctis blinked back tears, his death had already been written in history starting with the Gods denying Ardyn of his ascension to the heavens. Even Lunafreya born to this world as it's Oracle, had known from a very young age; even when his own father tried to prevent the Gods from marking him as the King of Light.

Though Prompto's chapter had just been entered into his life through Ardyn's twisted plot the blonde's life would come to an end. What could've been a somewhat bright future for the young man would end in blood within the darkness of night, but Noctis had not yet gathered the courage to tell his best friend that this would be the end of the road.

Noctis watched as Prompto stood from his seat, "Welp, ahhh..." He stretched his arms above his head, "I think I'll go do a little somethin' somethin' before turning in for the night." He patted Noctis on his back, "Can't wait till this damn darkness is gone." He looked up before flashing Noctis a quick smile, "Catch ya later, Noct!"

"Dad...Luna...this was something that no man could hope to prevent," Noctis locked his hands together and muttered under his breath as soon as Prompto had placed distance between themselves, "I hold no hatred for you both and care not that I was groomed for death...I hold nothing but, endless love. I can only pray that my friends will hold no distain for this will be the end..."

He felt tears slip as he began to silently sob in the darkness of the night. He tried to comfort himself as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself  _'Please...hold no ill will against me...for I had no way of knowing...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me T-T I just had this thought that maybe the chocobros each got some alone time with Noctis. And had a small heart to heart session ;A;


	3. Too Much Is Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To bring about the ending of darkness, Four Heroes of Light shall give their lives for the early morning sun. Then shall all know the joys of light.

"So, that Ardyn bastard..." Prompto paused as he chewed his bottom lip, and glanced at Noctis who had given him his undivided attention. A nod from the raven haired King gave him the courage to speak his mind as he opened up once again, "Is...he like, uh, dead? For good...?"

Noctis frowned as he shifted his gaze from the blonde to the starless sky and then straight pass his friends, to the throne room. He shook his head, "No...it's not completely over yet."

"Guess it was just too much to hope for, huh?" Prompto wondered aloud, though it was more of a question to himself. If there was anything the blonde had was hope; hope that the gods would change their minds and decide that all of Eos needed someone like Noctis.  _'Is that too much to hope for? Give a King a chance to actually live...'_ He frowned at his thoughts and turned his head around looking towards the direction of the throne. "So...we really do have to go through with everything...until the very end."

"They are never one to make life that easy Prompto," Ignis explained to the blonde. "Once, written in ink — can never be erased. No matter how much we pray for things to change. The gods have the final say and decision."

Prompto nodded and glared at the throne room, "I get it..." He clenched and unclenched his fist, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch into a frown.

Gladiolus sighed as he cracked his neck to loosen his muscles, "Hmph, the gods haven't always been the nice bunch, we just had an obvious example a nice handful of hours ago." He looked towards the only thing that had stayed the same, the water fountain. Not a stone had been shifted out of place, even during the strike by the empire ten years ago. It brought fond memories of how their road trip began.

"Ifrit was not the only one to show no mercy," Ignis said as he thought back on the beginning of Noctis's headaches, "Titan had placed his highness in quite the pickle, if I could so properly recall."

Noctis snorted as he attempted to cover a laugh, he remembered Titan being difficult to deal with. He wasn't fond of the memory but, it was something he could finally look back and laugh at. "Ahem, uh...yeah Titan wasn't all frolic and flowers..."

"Betcha' his earthly ass is missing his own hot spot," Gladiolus exclaimed nonchalantly as he smirked. 

Prompto grinned feeling his spirits lift slightly, "Heh, not just his earthly ass but, miss waterspout wasn't all to friendly herself," He crossed his arms as he remembered helping Noctis get to Leviathan. "Females are pretty sassy anyway, right?"

"You mean Leviathan," Noctis stroked his short beard, "She was...more difficult than Titan." He smiled as he remembered his extremely embarrassing plea to the water goddess for help. If he had to be honest with himself, that was the most he had ever expressed himself physically.

Ignis nodded in complete agreement, "You beg a lady to do a favor, and you've had yet to show her why you deserve what you plea for," Ignis's snide comment caused Prompto to lose himself in laughter and the blonde nearly toppled over. "Just saying your highness...treat a lady as you would wish to be treated, yes?"

"That would've been one hell of a date," Gladiolus thought as he placed his hands on his hips, "And one hell of a time to even try to take a lady out, during a damn war on her territory."

Noctis clicked his tongue and smiled sadly, "I'm sure the only dates she would accept would under water only. And I had a lot to do around that time so allowing Leviathan to drag me under the sea would've done no good...heh." He gave a little side smirk and looked over at Prompto. The blonde looked ready to fall into Ignis from all their jokes.

Prompto slapped his knee as he reached out for some form of sturdy support. "Dammit, why the hell couldn't you moron's make these jokes back at base. Damn, you guys are way too damn good with those snide comments..." Soon the blonde found himself crying as reality began to resettle itself within the men's current situation. "What I wouldn't give to relive those days..." 

"Yeah...I know Prompto...I know," Noctis sighed, knowing that it was time for him to let go of his friends, and give the world it's rediscovered peace of mind. He grabbed a hold of Ignis's hand that Prompto hand held onto tightly and reached out for Gladiolus's hand; he held on tightly to his comrades hands with his own two rough and rigid hands. "Keep in your heart's we're brothers. And even though...this is the end — we are giving others a chance to rediscover their lives."

Ignis nodded, "Understood, your highness." He gave Noctis a determined look that he hadn't seen since they had departed from the Crowned City.

Noctis released them and Prompto stepped off to his right and watched as his King began to ascend the stairs. He sniffled and dragged his sleeve across his eyes, determined not to face away from Noctis as he walked to his final destination.

Gladiolus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He forced himself to be mentally prepared for his final trial. With a set determination, he slowly opened brown eyes and gazed at Noctis.

The silence weighed heavily upon the four, though not as much as it did for Ignis. The advisor could do nothing but, stare downwards for the moment; until his ears managed to pick up the clicking of heels against the concrete stairs.

He felt the overwhelming atmosphere but, he made sure to keep himself in check. Knowing full well, that if he wasn't able to hold his own composure and cool, the others would lose themselves. Prompto may be the central heart of the group but, Ignis was the only one who managed to keep them from completely losing their heads during turbulent times.

Noctis paused halfway up the stairwell. This caused Ignis to knit both eyebrows together as he kept his darkened vision towards, where he last heard Noctis. The raven haired King glanced once more to the sky and then looked at Ignis. For a moment he stared intensely at his advisor stuck in though.

"Your Highness?" Ignis questioned, feeling eyes upon himself.

Noctis snapped out of his thought, and blinked his eyes. He then looked towards the throne room, "You'll be able to sense the dawn, right?" 

"Ah, to some degree..." Ignis answered with a solid nod.

 _'Here's to hopes that one of you will survive...and if not, may the gods rest your souls easy...'_ Noctis knew his thoughts to be nothing but, broken wishes. He knew that once his heart gives out that all means of fighting until dawn would be futile.  _'You guys may claim and be true about forgiving me but...I won't forgive myself. My last and only regret I will die with.'_

"Good..." As soon as Noctis muttered his silent response the light amount of rainfall began get heavier. He opened the palm of his hand, "Rain..." Even through the discovery of the heavy downpour, much to his surprise Prompto had kept quiet. Being the first to complain about his hair style falling due to the rain, was for the very first time silent. And the silence would only be the reminder that this would be their final time under stormy clouds; somewhere Noctis managed to find another form of comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up your feels until the very end. Ahh, sorry please forgive me T—T I'm a super sucker for extreme tragedies . So, FFXV is totally up my alley...sadly.


	4. For Hearth and Home, Prt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis informs Noctis of the multiple events that occurred during his prolonged slumber.

As soon as Noctis managed to regain his composure, for a short amount of time he watched hunters pass him by — most greeting and welcoming him back home. However, it didn't take long for him to fall into his own thoughts.

The things he had seen back at the Galdin Quay had haunted him. To see a once beautiful and beloved area in ruin due to the darkness and daemons, hurt his heart and increased his determination.

Unable to find comforting thoughts to fall asleep with, he settled for his most current and nightmarish memory of the Galdin Quay. He knew only terrors would await him in the dreamworld. Just as he was about to make an attempt to rest, the creaking of the caravan door caused him to groan out of habit. He felt small relief in the fact that his attitude about sleep hadn't changed at all after his reawakening.

"Hmm, I do apologize for the interruption," Ignis stared straight ahead as he spoke. He knew Noctis was sitting in one of the chairs to his right and he was quiet enough for him to guess he was trying to sleep.

Noctis shook his head, "Uh, no...you didn't interrupt anything." His heart warmed up at the sight of Ignis's obviously relieved expression. He watched as his advisor's gaze dropped to his oxford shoes. "So...what's to eat?" He asked.

"Noct, your question sounds a bit forced," Ignis pointed out as he took a seat on the steps of the caravan. Noctis blushed slightly in embarrassment and grumbled under his breath. Ignis laughed slightly, "Worry not your Highness — Gladio, Prompto and I have already decided to make a favorite of yours as well as that special dessert."

Noctis quickly perked up and try to search Ignis's body language for any options and bluffs. After a few moments of silence he shifted around in his seat and glanced off to the side, finding small interest in the small flickering flame within the lantern. "R-really? A surprise favorite dish of mines...? And the dessert.."

"It's the same recipe I received from Coctura, the dessert." Ignis exclaimed fondly remembering the cook wanting to recreate an old Tenebraen dish in celebration of Noctis and Lunafreya's wedding.

Noctis felt himself slip back into his nightmarish memory of Galdin Quay. "...Ignis...um..." He found his voice hesitant and shaky as he thought of what he had seen at the Galdin Quay's cooking station. He scrunched his face out of anger, "Coctura...she's —"

"Say no more Noct," Ignis raised a hand to silence the young King. Noctis glanced up his expression filled with pain as he shook his head of the haunting images. "I know."

Deep within his mind, Ignis contemplated whether he should release such information to Noctis. Ultimately, he decided that this was not information to keep hidden. A sigh escaped him as he started explaining, "What happened at Galdin Quay...Prompto probably did not tell you this but, the Marshall stationed him over there with a few hunters to hold down the fort. He did this not only to protect the people that was already there but, he and I, both believed you would awaken on that strange island."

"Well...you guys were right," Noctis exclaimed unconsciously as he sighed and placed his face into the palms of his hands.

Ignis made a small noise of agreement, "Yes...which is why we always placed Talcott on that route when he transported goods from Lestallum to Galdin Quay and finally to here, the Hammerhead." He cleared his throat and allowed Noctis to synchronize the new information, and continued when he believed appropriate, "With such few stationed at Galdin Quay...Prompto and the hunters with him found themselves overwhelmed in numbers and strength. Prompto nearly lost his life and probably would not be here if it weren't for Talcott and Dave."

"W-what...? Prompto nearly..." Noctis cursed to himself silently. Angry that the crystal stasis had kept him locked away in his own mind for a decade. Angry because of the many innocent people who lost their lives due to the prolonged darkness of the Starscrouge. "Son of bitch...had I been there—"

"You had no way of knowing! Even if you had known, what could you have done while trapped inside the crystal?" Ignis quickly silenced him, and backed his reasonings up with the obvious. Noctis knew that he had no way of knowing, but it still hurt him to learn what had happened to those who resided in Galdin Quay and to learn Prompto had almost became a victim himself.

Noctis let loose a frustrated sigh and ran a single hand through his long locks. He proceeded to fix himself, properly seated and leaned his head back, "Still...I should've been here..." He gripped at his knees; the several alternative outcomes that ran throughout his own mind angered him, "I should have."

"Yeah? Well, shit you better go argue with the damn gods at that point," From Noctis's peripheral vision Gladiolus poked his head from around the corner. Noctis figured that he was leaning on the back end of the caravan. Gladiolus came into a slightly full view and leaned against the door of the caravan, "Guess Iggy is telling you what Prompto forgot to say to ya, huh?"

Noctis gritted his teeth and grunted, "You know forgetting and refusal are two obviously different things..." 

"Try explaining that to Prompto." Gladiolus exclaimed quickly shutting down anymore smart remarks Noctis had in mind. "It's stupid of the kid, but he doesn't wish to stress you right away."

Noctis turned his head towards Gladiolus, "I know...but I don't think anything can stress me out anymore, honestly. The shit I've been through? I don't even worry myself anymore." Noctis shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his head back once more. "But...you obviously aren't here to elaborate more info on Galdin Quay..."

"I believe this is my queue," Ignis stood from his seat and brushed the back of his pants. "I'll catch you gentlemen later. I've got quite the duty of cooking for our King at the moment." With a quick wink of his semi-good eye and a friendly smile, he bowed to them both; Gladiolus opened the door for Ignis to enter the caravan.

Gladiolus lightly closed the door and made his way over toward Noctis. The man still had his eyes closed and appeared to be knocked out sleep, or at least to Gladiolus he seemed sleep. Gladiolus took this moment to take in the aged features of his friend and grinned as he glanced at the stubbles that cover most of Noctis's face. Dark prominent circles were easily noticeable underneath his eyes, which struck Gladiolus as strange because, it would make others believe that he hardlty ever got good rest. Gladiolus leaned forward a bit and examined Noctis's hair, which seemed overgrown compared to what he believed Noctis to be use to; though it made him appear much more mature compared to ten years ago.

"Gonna say something or just wait until I fall asleep?" Noctis asked. Gladiolus clicked his tongue and ran a single finger underneath his nose. He noticed the smug grin upon Noctis's face and placed his large hand atop his head. Quickly, Noctis swatted the offending hand away, "Buzz off with the hair ruffling..."

"Maybe I should wait till ya fall asleep," Gladiolus looked up at the darkened sky thoughtful, "That'd really turn your gears."

"Asshole..."

"Just call it payback for that time you said the car was much roomier," Gladiolus snickered as Noctis threw him a surprised expression. "Thought I'd up and forget something like that?"

Noctis slumped further into his chair and stared in disbelief, "Ten damn long ass years ago." Gladiolus nodded and voiced his agreement. Noctis frowned slightly, "Seriously, you've held onto that for ten damn years?" After receiving another solid nod and a look telling him to not ask, Noctis rolled his eyes and kept his position.

"Anyway, back to serious business." Gladiolus walk over to the chair Ignis had left pulled out, "I'll assume Talcott informed you of Iris and Cor?" Noctis nodded as he watched his bodyguard seat himself. "Right...so I gave them a call." Noctis opened his mouth slightly and Gladiolus shot him down with a blank stare, "Iris was the only one to pick up...says she's so happy to hear you've made it back. Crying and all..."

Noctis once again readjusted himself, feeling discomfort. "Look...I don't want the whole world to know that I'm back," Gladiolus raised a brow and Noctis clenched his teeth, "It...wouldn't do any good." He knew the older man wouldn't so easily let go as Prompto and Ignis would, feeling his eyes boring into his own head, "Gladio...I can't explain right now, but it's no good for the world to know that I've returned."

"And just why the hell not??" Gladiolus demanded and clenched both his fist. Noctis kept a cool head as he sighed, "You're gonna explain this shit later...I mean it, Noct." 

Noctis looked at the larger man as if he was crazy. He wondered why Gladiolus had changed his mind and quickly noticed that his bodyguard seemed to be more captivated by something else.  _'The hell is he looking at?!'_

"Don't want people to know you're back home and safe? Exactly, why not...pretty boy?"

Noctis out of confusion he jumped out of his seat. Quickly, he turned his heel as his mind tried to match the familiar voice with a face, "Aranae Highwind..." 


	5. For Hearth and Home, Prt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"Aranae Highwind..." His eyes widened and jaw slacked slightly as he took in the view of not only her but an extremely familiar blonde, "Prompto! What is she doing here?!"

Aranae frowned, "Am I not welcomed?" Noctis quickly shook his head, not wanting for the dragoon to get the wrong idea. "Hmm..." She hummed with a newly found smile.

"Kinda early on your schedule, eh?" Gladiolus leaned back and tilted the front legs of his chair off the ground. Aranae only winked at the larger man and placed a single finger to her lips, "Tch, keep your secrets then."

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled slightly, " Well, she was comin' around the neighborhood anyway, so..." Shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously, his eyes darted from his friend to his own boots. "I just kinda radioed her in and she said it wasn't any inconvenience. I just thought you might want to chat with her," He felt slightly pained when Noctis showed disappointment, "It has been ten years, ya know?"

 "Ah, boy..." Noctis sighed and rubbed both his temples. Prompto looked down at his feet, tensing up slightly; quickly noticing, Noctis walked towards the blonde and gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder, "Blondie I'm not mad with ya but, as I told Gladio earlier...keep low key about me. Okay?" 

Aranae stood back as Noctis attempted to reassure his blonde friend. Slowly, all of the hope that she had accumulated from the single call she received, began to quickly disintegrate. Catching onto the perplexed emotion within the eyes of Noctis had lead her to suspicion.

"Alright, I think I can see where you're coming from," Prompto nodded thoughtfully and grinned feeling a little more upbeat, "I mean, I wouldn't even be able to imagine trying to explain a ten year disappearance. You've got a plan?" 

Noctis snapped up, slightly taken aback. Though, he recovered with a shrug, "Eh, I uh...guess I've got some sort of plan..."

"If not, maybe Mister good looking could throw some your way." Aranae exclaimed openly. Prompto playfully kicked a rock and looked shyly at Aranae. "Hmm?" She gave the blonde a confused. 

"Gee...you got me all—"

Gladiolus snorted with a grin Noctis hadn't seen since the day he managed to be an equal match with the older man. "Prompto, seriously cut the shit, you've already—" Unable to hide slight amusement Noctis slyly glanced over at Prompto.

"Let a guy dream!! Sheesh!!" Prompto rolled his eyes, "Know what? I'm gonna go chill with Iggy." Discouraged by Gladiolus's comment he entered the caravan with his shoulders slumped.

Amusement steadily became concern and Noctis stared at the closed door. Gladiolus watched the expressions change upon Noctis's face and sensed that the man indecisively wrecked his mind over the gunslinger.

"Don't worry about the guy," Gladiolus finally said and Noctis frowned, "Instead...be happy for that clown."

"What?" Noctis voiced as he nearly glared at his bodyguard. Gladiolus shrugged the glare off, knowing that the raven haired man wasn't the best at matching his expressions with his thoughts.

Aranae nearly giggled at the silliness Prompto displayed. "Hopeless romantic..."

"He seriously hasn't told you?!" Noctis shook his head in dismay and Gladiolus dragged a hand down his face, "Guy has gotta be somewhere else mentally I swear..." He mumbled under his breath. "Okay, so I guess you can feel bad for the guy cause he's been a real mental train wreck, since you've been gone. Anyway, the guy finally did it."

Unsure, Noctis stayed silent and urged Gladiolus to finish. A smirk filled the features of Gladiolus as his comment captivated the King, "You remember Cid's granddaughter, right?" Noctis nodded slowly, "Well, instead of addressing her as Cindy Aurum try Cindy Argentum for a size." He found amusement in watching Noctis's eyes widen and face drop out of surprise.

"The kid was down and out when we arrived back at Cape Caem. Well, Cindy was only supposed to be there to do her best to fix up the Regalia and noticed something was off about Prompto." Gladiolus paused as he scrounged through his memories, "As soon as we parted ways Cindy offered to take him with her and it took a whole week for him to agree; after realizing she wasn't going to leave."

Aranae watched for a moment before deciding to leave. "Hey, pretty boy!" She called out, and Noctis pulled his attention to the girl with a brow raised.

"Take your Kingly royal ass over to the Hammerhead Garage." Before Noctis could retort at her comment she began to walk away, "After, you finish with the big guy you'll find me out back."

Gladiolus grinned wearily as Aranae disappeared into the night. He could tell Noctis was fuming over her mysterious pushiness. "If you want to go, I can definitely key you in on everything later." Noctis looked back and was ready to protest, but Gladiolus was already up on his feet. "Later, now get going." 

"Hey!! Be back by dinner!" Prompto shouted from an open window, "Iggy's words not mine! Go mingle, Noct!!" He threw his thumbs up with a goofy grin.

Gladiolus entered the caravan, striking up an immediate conversation with the others. Noctis silently smiled to himself as soon as he seen Prompto turn his direction and playfully waved him away. "Yeah...I'm movin'."

Having decided not to go straight to the meeting location, Noctis started to wander the last bastion of the hunters. He couldn't believe that things had quickly changed over the last ten years for the worst. Though, as he thought more thoroughly on the matter it began to make more sense.

Ardyn could have destroyed the world way before he was even born. The more he thought about it, the more Noctis was convinced that there was something within Ardyn that was at odds with the daemons that dewelled within his being. That he wished to giving the Oracle and King of Light a real chance. Even, if that was the case — Noctis couldn't bring himself to forgive the man. The only thing kind he could do for two thousand year old man was to see him to eternal rest; even though it would mean giving his own life.

Noctis nearly halted as deathly hypothermic shiver ran down his spine. He whipped his head around and eyes began to dart in every direction  _'Gentiana...'_ As the cold passed him by, he stood there staring blankly at what was obviously nothing, at least to other people.

"Your Majesty!" Noctis looked over towards the barricaded entrance to see Talcott waving, "Are you alright, sir?" He shouted as he tilted his cap upwards.

Noctis attempted to hide the worry within his face as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing just fine, Talcott. Thanks..." He muttered the last words as he placed on a wary smile, just as he had hoped Talcott left the conversation as is and went about his business.

Quietly, Noctis moved onwards to the location behind the hammerhead garage. "Hmm?! What the hell..." He clenched his teeth as he sighed. Either, he was extremely early or Aranae was very late and he began to think that he would be waiting behind the garage for a moment, "Ah, well." He made himself comfortable as he leaned against the wall.

He laid one leg flat against the ground and brought the other up, he rested his arm against his propped leg. Silence had filled his hearing until a faint purring reached his ears, "Huh...? A cat?" He exclaimed curiously aloud. Much beyond his surprise, it was a cat but, not just any regular random cat.

"Hey..." He felt his heart warm up as he held a friendly hand towards the familiar feline. The cat purred and quickly recognized him. It rubbed it's back against the palm of his hand. "Looks like someone's been feeding you good." He smiled and moved his hand to lightly scratch underneath the cats' chin, "It's been dark for a very long time hasn't it little guy? Well, don't worry much. The dawn will come sooner than you think."

Noctis watched as the heavy feline tilted it's head. If Noctis hadn't known much better, he would've sworn the cat seemed disheartened by this encounter; compared to the few from ten years ago, it seemed much happier. "...You sad little guy? Heh, sheesh ten years and I don't have a damn clue on your gender..." He picked the cat up and touched nose to nose.

"You'll be living a happier life once the sun comes up. I promise..." He laughed to himself, "You're the first animal to receive a King's promise. Don't you feel special now, eh?" A smirk formed upon his face as he mimicked the feline and tilted his own head in the same direction, "A shame I won't be able to see you anymore..."

"I'll ask once more...why?"

Without second thought, Noctis jumped defensively to his feet and held the feline to his chest with one arm extended. He sharpened his eyes into a glare, though it quickly softened when he realized it was Aranae. A blush creped upon his face as he looked away, slightly embarrassed, "Uhm...I apologize for that Aranae.." With a free hand he scratched at the scruff on his face.

"No need for apologies, your  _majesty_..." Aranae replied with an obvious hint of sarcasm and smiled lightheartedly. Noctis leaned back against the garage and sighed as he held the cat closer towards him, "That your cat?"

Noctis shook his head and looked eye to eye with the feline, "Nah, a good little animal friend of mine..." Aranae nearly giggled at the small smile on the middle aged face of the reborn King of Light; though she held her tongue and studied the interaction. It wasn't long before Noctis released the feline and it was just him and Aranae.

For a prolonged period of time, he listened to Aranae as he patched in to Hunter headquarters. It felt like hours he had watched the former empire's dragoon walk around in front of him, conversing and giving out orders; Noctis wondered who was on the receiving end.

"Look, Wedge you'll both be coming straight back here to pick me up," Aranae caught Noctis by surprise with that reply and he stared at her intensely with curiosity and interest. "Okay, do the task that Cor gave to the two of you, report to him with success and then report directly to Hammerhead unless said, otherwise. Understood? Good. Aranae out." She hung up and placed a hand upon her hip, "Those two can still be simpletons at times, you know?"

Noctis stayed beside himself in silence. Aranae glanced at him, "You obviously have questions as well as I," Noctis nodded slowly as he watched her pace the desert ground, "Though, a ten year disappearance owes more explanation than anything. Wouldn't you say, King Noctis?"

"You do have a point." Noctis admitted causing Aranae to frown. She hadn't expected him to be so truthful at the drop of a pen. He could tell from the start she was worried since after his talk with Prompto and he wondered what she had managed to pick up from her silent observation.

Noctis ran both his hands through his hair, "I want to tell you...but, you have to promise," He looked her dead in the eyes, "Nobody is to learn of this...and I wasn't—"

"Then don't tell me. I don't need that kind of weight on my shoulders," Aranae quickly cut off Noctis without skipping a beat. She could see the relief in his eyes at her words and she walked closer towards him, "What you were about to tell me...it's connected to the reason why you don't want people to know that you have returned?" Noctis nodded firmly not removing his eyes from her, "I see..."

Aranae reached her hand out and gently caressed his face. Noctis froze as soon as he felt his space being invaded and nearly every movable muscle had locked up as Aranae's hand explored his strong features. He nearly held his breath during her short exploration of his face.

Stopping short of just Noctis's eyes, she brush the hair away and took in the dark red circles underneath both of his once youthful eyes. Her frown did not go unnoticed by him as she moved to lean against the wall beside him, "I suppose pretty boy won't cut it anymore, huh?" She exclaimed in a slightly joking manner and from her peripheral vision he relaxed more and breathed out, "Maybe, handsome would be more around your taste now." Noctis could tell that her mood was not that of a joking sort, at least not completely. He could sense the obvious pain and it bothered him, but he knew that words wouldn't help prepare her for what was to come.

"Are you at peace, pretty boy?" She asked directly as she stared into the pitch black night sky.

Noctis smiled, "Yeah...I am." He sighed and leaned his head against the cold garage wall, "Thank you, Aranae. For everything..."

"Don't thank me, I'm just doing my job." Aranae stated with full honesty and her shoulders dropped, "I've only done a small part. And for all those years I've worked beside the Empire, doing their dirty work — I'm not the hero here. Ten years of saving helpless people and five official years of giving a helping hand to the Hunter's isn't enough. But, you..." She faced him once again, "The hundredth and fourteenth King of Lucis, are someone special. I'll make sure people know of you and what you've done for them."

Noctis hadn't moved from his spot and closed his eyes. A large part of him wished that everything that happened was a bad dream. From, the very day his father sent him away too the day he learned of his fate. Though, he knew that was the twenty year old within him; wishing things could be reversed. However, at thirty years of age and looking as if he was pushing forty, he didn't much care. All he wanted now was peace and the path to that was death; of himself, Ardyn and the Starscourge.

"At dawn will be everyone's freedom," Noctis stated with a hint of acceptance.

The whole interacts between the two seemed severely bittersweet, at least to Aranae it seemed as though it was and she wondered if Noctis was truly happy. "I guess, for you...your freedom is death." Noctis nodded in agreement. "Time for me to start rethinking my stand point in my life then."

"What will you do?" Noctis opened his dark blue eyes and pushed off the wall turning to face the older women. He crossed his arms waiting patiently for a response.

Aranae shrugged, "How should I know? For twenty five years I've known only war. To still keep fighting and being both hands your elder...I really don't know your highness." She shook her head and looked into dark blue eyes, "Surviving the darkened sky has been quite enough for me and I've never wished or asked for too much. It'd be selfish of me, especially comparing your situation to my own; I look like an ass."

"No, it's not selfish of you at all," Noctis paused for a moment uncrossing his arms, "Your still young, and got a hell of a lot ahead of you."

"So, very kind of you pretty boy," She poked him hard on his chest and he raised both eyebrows, "That's something that's meant for you young bloods...my witnessing of the dawn of daylight will tell the rest of my tale."

Saying farewell was nothing new to her, but it seemed far to different with her former enemy; the way she saw the world was if you died than that was that just normal but, Noctis was giving his life for millions. Comparing with the soldiers she witness dying on the front lines for less than half a dozen was pathetic and meaningless. She believed him to be more of a true warrior than herself and her men combined, though she would not voice this to the one who stood before her, the King of Light.

"Goodnight...and good luck out there pretty boy," With a heavy heart Aranae turned sharply on her heels. Determined to not face him and she continued, even as her eyes stung and she gritted her teeth, "I won't cry...no, you a warrior for not only the Crowned City but, for others — I know your soul will be at ease...in the very end."


	6. For Hearth and Home, Prt III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Noctis waited until the dragoon was lost to the darkness of the night before leaving the back of hammerhead garage. He silently made tracks back to the caravan and found the table fully readied. Not wasting a second thought, Noctis made himself comfortable in the plastic lawn chair closer to the open caravan entrance.

"I wanna ride my chocobo all daaaayyyy," Prompto emphasized as he dramatically stepped into the opening. Noctis couldn't help but, smile as Prompto danced around in joy and sat down two plates of food, "Oh, hey Noct! I'll be right out with your plate!! If you'll excuse me your majesty." Remaining true to his childishness Prompto bowed as if he were a busboy and disappeared back into the caravan.

Noctis listened in, as Prompto announced his return to Gladiolus and Ignis. "Such a clown..." He muttered as he rolled his eyes. 

Prompto reemerged from the caravan,"Heard that!" He pouted playfully and skipped over to his chair before plopping down. Noctis clicked his tongue and stared eye to eye with his friend. "Gladio is bringing the rest out and Iggy's got the drinks."

"Mmkay..." Noctis replied before leaning forward. His elbows rested unpon his thighs and he kept his silence. Prompto brought him out of his silence by throwing what appeared to be a blanket, "The hell? You didn't have this when you came out." 

Prompto giggled at his bewildered friend and sat upright arms crossed. "Tch...didn't the others tell you?!" Noctis raised a brow and Prompto grinned widely, "I'mma mage bro." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bullshit," Noctis exclaimed as he watched his friend roll his eyes, "I'm not really cold anymore." He attempted to return the blanket, but much to his frustration Prompto refused.

"I actually forgot that it was in my seat," Prompto said pulling lightly at chin hairs, "Just keep it if you get chilly buddy." Noctis shrugged, knowing Prompto will stick by a preplanned decision.

Ignis tapped Noctis on his shoulder and handed over the drink. "Prompto," Prompto perked up as he curiously watched Ignis hold the serving tray, "This..." He pointed to were he remembered the furthest table to be, "Is clear, am I correct?"

"More righter than the Lestallum heat!" Prompto stood from his chair and helped guide Ignis to his first destination and then finally to his seat.

Soon following after Ignis, came Gladiolus with his hands filled with more plates of food. "Took ya long enough." He grunted and placed two plates before Noctis and took a seat diagonal from Prompto, "Did he tell you?" He received a quizzical expression from both Prompto and Noctis.

The two younger men glanced at each other and then looked back at Gladiolus; who unsurprisingly stared holes into Prompto's very soul. Ignis listened in as he began to sip on his drink. Gladiolus sighed and shook his head and Prompto began to nervously shake his legs; Noctis shrugged, figuring that he already knew where Gladiolus was getting too. 

In silence the four friends began to dig in to their dishes. The only noise to be heard from their direction was the forks clanking against the plates. As always, Gladiolus finished his plate first and stood up to get another; Noctis reached out his hand, stopping his bodyguard.

"You brought the second plate for a reason, right?" Noctis nodded his head towards the plate next to his own. A broad grin stretched across Gladiolus's face and for a moment the large man shook his head.

"Ten years without a good ol' meal by Iggy should be enough to drive anyone insane," Gladiolus answered and easily bypassed Noctis, entering the caravan.

Noctis looked from his plate and then to the second, "I'm not really expected to eat all this right...?" He looked up at Prompto and then to Ignis, hoping for a positive response from either of his comrades.

"Well..." Ignis cleared his throat and Noctis frowned, "Would you like the full and complicated explanation of how this all went down? Or..." He paused to take sip of his drink, "The short and simple version?"

"Keep it short and sweet, specks," Noctis grumbled, though he wasn't angry. He actually didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. He felt as if he wasn't entirely hungry enough to finish his first plate and doubted that he could tackle the second. Though, the thought of his friends worrying that he was starving touched his heart; then again seeing them again and hearing voices touched his heart as well.

Ignis smiled and in turn so did Noctis. "Ah, never one for long and complicated...I missed that," He dropped his head down and then looked back up; though he wasn't able to see anything the atmosphere around him gave off a relaxing energy. "Yes, we do expect you too eat it, however if you do not wish too then so shall it be, your highness."

"Got two plates for round two and three, and I ready as hell to dig in!!" Gladiolus shouted as he emerged from the caravan reclaiming his cooling seat,"C'mon, Noct...Prompto. Let's dig in!!" He passed Prompto the second plate and the blonde stared in astonishment. As Prompto opened his mouth to protest, Gladiolus shot him a blank stare.

"Oh, alright! Sheesh," Prompto looked from his first plate that he barely finished to the second overflowing plate, "Can't beat 'em mine as well join 'em!" 

Noctis chuckled behind his hand. Figuring, that the three had gone out of their way just to make him feel at home with his favorite foods was very touching to him; he moved aside his first plate and began to work on the second.

It didn't take long for the three to finish, though Prompto had everyone worried when he started to show signs of nausea and Ignis nearly jumped to the blonde's side. Ignis then sternly insisted that Prompto should take a short walk to cool himself and proceeded to not only ask Gladiolus to gather the dishes but, lectured Prompto for his foolishness.

Noctis watched the scene pan out  _'They hardly changed...'_ He leaned back into his seat and laid his arms across his stomach.  _'Guess, now isn't the time to break it to them...I'll have to sooner or later. Time you never were my friend were you?'_

Gladiolus came back out and gathered the cups as he turned to return to his duties he stopped, "Think they'll be thirsty when they get back?" Noctis shrugged and Gladiolus hummed to himself and continued.

About five minutes later, Prompto and Ignis both returned. Gladiolus looked up from his book and folded the page and kicked Noctis's shoe, causing a violent jolt from the young man. Noctis's eyes flashed red for a second, obvious confusion in his expression and Gladiolus waved a hand in front of his face, "Relax, Noct, it's just us. Your back home, remember?" A sigh of relief escaped him as Noctis's eyes faded back to their normal color.

 "Uh, you cool Noct?" Prompto asked as he leaned against the door near Noctis.

"Something the matter, Noct? The air seemed a little off," Ignis questioned and tilted his head.

Noctis stayed silent for minutes, and Gladiolus and Prompto could tell the man was still in a daze. Dark blue eyes blinked, and he reached a hand up to rub both then looked at his friends, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got confused for a moment." He mumbled and gave Prompto a concerned look, "How's about you? Are you alright, Prompto?"

"Uh, yeah I'm all good dude! Just my uh...stomach was acting up," Prompto ran a hand through his short hair with a crooked smile, "Don't worry about me! I'm not the one who thought he was lost!"

Noctis raised a brow, "Lost? I didn't think I was lost, try...confused. A little..." He grimaced when the blonde showed frustration.

"Noooooo, you totally looked frustrated!!"

Noctis cracked a smile, "Heh, you just explained how your feeling, Prompto," He leaned an elbow against the table. Prompto opened his mouth and then slowly shut it as he realized he did get his words mixed up.

"What in blazes is going on?" Ignis asked, he felt lost from focusing on the unchanged atmosphere. Prompto yanked an extra chair and slumped down, showing signs of defeat; though he smiled.

"It's nothing, Iggy...just ran into my own back." Prompto's face heated up out of embarrassment, "I...forgot to bring my medication. It's back home in Lestallum with Cindy." He hide his face behind his hand, "Go on an lecture me, Iggy! I know you wanna..."

Ignis snorted and then cleared his throat. The first foreign noise caught them all off guard, "Ahem, I believe that your ear has been talked off enough. Why not ask Aranae to retrieve it?" He offered as he lifted his cup taking a sip.

"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Gladiolus added on and all eyes returned to Prompto; receiving worried eyes from the group.

Prompto shook his head as he looked at them, "Nah, it's not like it's a first, ya know?" He looked over to Noctis when he felt a lazy arm slung over his shoulder, "Eh?"

"You sure about this, Prompto?" Noctis asked, dolefully, "I know we aren't leaving until well tomorrow but..." He was stopped when Prompto squeezed his hand and the blonde looked down into his own lap.

"I'm not going anywhere, Noct. I won't let this small problem slow me down." Prompto felt a sharp pain in his stomach but, ignored it. He knew he had to because, Noctis would need him to the very end. "I'm gonna fight with all I got, just you watch." 

Noctis knew he didn't have to search the blonde's face, and felt his muscles tighten up.  _'We never even figured out what was really up with your stomach...'_ A trusting squeeze to Prompto's shoulder caused him to smile and Noctis leaned out of Prompto's space. 

Ignis felt deafened by the strange silence. He could still feel an uneasy atmosphere and figured that bringing up a different subject might ease the oddness. With cup in hand he twirled it around causing the liquids to move in a circular motion.

"Gladio, you hear from Iris by any chance...?" 

"Yeah, was just telling Noct earlier that I called her," Gladiolus looked towards Noctis and noticed slight displeasement, "She wants to talk him...but, I'm not sure if that will be good." Gladiolus looked over towards Ignis who appeared puzzled, "Though, she wants to know what her groom to be is doing?" He smirked and Prompto snickered.

If Noctis had been drinking anything, he was sure he would have either choked or spit it out. His face twitched into a smile and spluttered, "Groom...? Specks...and Iris?" Puzzled he glanced at Prompto. The blonde nodded and Gladiolus also confirmed, "...Being trapped for ten years is shit. Prompto's married! And specks is about to marry...like seriously," He smiled though, he felt his heart sink.

"Shit!! Gladio, you weren't supposed to spill the beans yet!!" Prompto shouted and pulled at the side-lock of his hair, "I wanted to tell him...." He whined and glared at Gladiolus; though the large man shrugged him off.

Ignis gently placed his cup down. "Spilling secrets are we?" He asked casually as if it were nothing, "Two can play at that game...Noctis," the King of Light looked at his blind friend at attention, "You remember the researcher? Sania Yeager?" After not receiving an answer he figured he'd jog the kings' well rested mind, "You could hardly talk with the women. She made you catch...frogs," He exclaimed with distaste.

"Ohhh, yeah. She's still alive?" Noctis tilted his head.

"Yes, well she had gone missing the following year, after you entered crystal stasis," Ignis rubbed at his temples trying to resurface the events, "If I can recall, Gladiolus took up a search and rescue team and went off."

"We kinda believed that Sania would be helpful," Prompto added thoughtfully, "She is a researcher after all!" 

Ignis smiled, "Yes, that she is and many did believe she could solve part of the long nights issue. Gladio and his team found her about six months later."

"She was conducting a research in the ruins of the second Lucian Kings' burial," Gladiolus finished up and Ignis allowed the older man to take over, "You know she scolded all of us...she said, she knew what was happening outside and was perfectly fine where she was."

"I imagine that took a lot of convincing?" Noctis questioned and felt himself fully awake for the first time in his life.

"Damn right it did! Shit, she's more stubborn than you and my sister combined," Gladiolus's comment caused the three to laughed and he found himself laughing as well, "A spit fire...well while Iggy stayed with my baby sis and Prompto had went off with Cindy, I decided to protect Sania. She was well...hope. Educated in your family history and a scientist, she was the knowledge that kept hope alive...and soon she just grew on me. To me, she's much more now."

Prompto clinched his pants leg, "Man...those were some tough days..." 

"Indeed they were..." Ignis fixed his shades, "Sania successfully managed to make believers of the Lucian people, not only them but, the Altissian's and those few from Tenebrae and Niflheim. Now...their King of Light is home."

Noctis remembered the sad and heart broken faces of families from the train who had no home to return to. He then thought about Talcott and how grateful he was to see him. So many people, held onto hope; from legends of the chosen King of Light. Determination from the many memories of other peoples emotions caused Noctis to reaffirm his promise, "For the sake of my people...for all of Eos and those young and newborn, I will banish the Starscourge. And I will reclaim my throne."

"For hearth and home," Prompto exclaimed and placed his hand upon Noctis's shoulder. His blue eyes filled with determination, Noctis could tell that the blonde was never going to look back.

Ignis stood and followed the sound of Prompto's voice, "For hearth and home." Gladiolus stood behind Ignis and grabbed the blind mans hand, placing it overtop of Prompto's hand.

"Heh, hell yeah...for hearth and home," Gladiolus stated his determination equal to his two comrades. "We're at your disposal, Noct."

Noctis felt his breath hitch and it caused pain in his chest. He placed his hand over his heart, "Thank you..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember all those times Prompto would random clench his stomach and wince in pain? And in the Duscae demo, Ignis asked if he took his meds? Well, that where I got that part from. I image he would still have complications with...whatever it maybe.


	7. Goodbye My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parting ways is the hardest part of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadmen know no fear.

"So, this is where we bid farewell?" Ignis questioned, though he full well knew the answer.

Noctis sighed, "Yeah...this is it." He looked over their faces. Each of them men had hardened expressions, though he could tell that Prompto seemed ready to crack.

"You know what to do, its all on you." Gladiolus said, looking Noctis dead in his eyes.

It seemed as if the sound of the rain faded into the background. All he could hear, were the words of his friends and he turned heel and began his final climb. He could only imagine how those who don't know the full truth will feel, how they would react.  _'They'll be fine. All is forgive in the hands of safety, the dawn.'_

Prompto hesitantly stepped forward slightly and sucked in a breath, "No, turning back now..." He then inched away as if he were in pain, though the only thing that pained him was the end. The ending of the Starscourge, the final blow to Ardyn but, even more was the fact that he had to watch his friend walk to his death.

 _'Oh, how familiar those words...'_  Noctis thought to himself. He slowly turned to face his friends. Dripping wet with rain and blood, a strong mixture of dirt caked each one; he knew he wasn't any better. Those who stood before him were not just ordinary Crowned Guardsmen or elite members of the Kingsglaive; they were his friends and the ones who carried him through his darkest hours. This was it, the end of their legacy and the beginning of anew.

Face fixed with determination he looked at the three weary men, "Prompto," the blonde's eyes widened with surprise as his attention mounted upon his King.

"Gladio," the large man nodded, awaiting for the words of the King.

"Ignis." Hearing his name being called, the blind man looked in the direction and firmly nodded. "All this...I leave to you." His deep voice echoed in his own ears.

"Walk tall," He voiced thinking of the words his own father passed on to him, "My friends." To him those words from his father meant everything to him now, and he hoped these would hold meaning to the three warriors who stood before his very being.

The words he passed on, had made the clear effect and the three allowed the familiar saying sink within. Noctis could read every emotion that they were feeling upon their faces and all were the same; longing, heartbreak, and it was obviously difficult for them to place the reality of a final farewell before themselves.

Ignis breathed in before he spoke, "Godspeed...and take care." He looked off to the side for a quick second before returning his attention to Noctis. Sending his farewell, without the ability to actually see his King was the hardest part for him; he did consider himself lucky that the Astrals allowed him to survive to see Noctis to the very end.

"Majesty."

Equally, in sync Gladiolus and Ignis stood at attention; heels together and placed their clenched left hand across their chest, finally dipping down to bow. Prompto also followed closely behind, if at an offbeat pace; differing only in having his left palm open and flat against his chest.

As Ignis signified the rise, Gladiolus allowed his hands to fall at his side. Prompto held his for a minute longer. Their silence broken by the gathering darkness behind the trio; their enemies being none other than the giants. The creatures emerged from the ground, fist slamming against the blacktop and pulled themselves to life; one quickly slung his abnormally large sword upon its shoulder. Prompto risen with a slight angle prominent in his back.

Noctis then saluted them back, closed fist making an impacted with his soaked clothing. "The time has come." He stated firmly, before dropping his hand and continuing to the throne room. He could feel the eyes of his comrades watch him for a few more minutes as he rose to his ascension; bravely Gladiolus turned to face the daemons first. Prompto and Ignis simultaneously turned away from Noctis quickly after Gladiolus initiated the action.

Several more of the giants formed from the pavement and pulled himself from the darkness of the ground. Gladiolus summoned his weapon in hand, followed by Ignis who twirled the twin blades in each hand. Prompto summoned his trusty gun and loaded the chamber with his second to last ammunition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this chapter to be the length of what it is, because...the next two are gonna be bloody. Also, some of the dialogue in this chapter is also in-game, and most is tweaked. I hope you readers are enjoying all the chapters thus far!


	8. A King's Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Prompto felt his hand shake as he desperately attempted to reload his weapon. It didn't make it any easier that his hands were slickery from the rain and slightly sticky from blood. Just an hour ago, he and his comrades found out the difficult reality of their struggle.

As Prompto was going to attempt his trigger happy skill, his gun had vanished from his hand; nearly leaving him to get his head cleaved clean off his shoulders. Gladiolus had managed to tackled Prompto away from the blade of the ronin and he looked up to see Ignis's weapons reappear.

The first few times struck them as odd. They all knew from the beginning that if Noctis died that their weapons would go along with the young man but, it kept fading in and out. 

Gladiolus swung his sword around in a perfect eight figure, catching the large goblins and slicing their heads clean off. He flicked the blood from his great sword and run towards a downed giant. Jumping on the blunt end of the large blade, he steadied himself before making an attempt for his target  _'Just a clean slice of that fucking ugly head of yours...'_

Ignis dashed to where he heard Prompto's shaky heavy breathing and went back to back with the blonde. "Hu...Iggy...?" His speech slurred slightly and he felt himself relax against Ignis's back. He took a deep breath and snapped the chamber of his gun back in place.

"I'm here for you Prompto," Ignis shouted to the blonde. He remembered the second time their weapons had vanished, he heard a pained scream along with Gladiolus shouting Prompto's name. He had quickly rushed to his comrades side and the struggling gasps of breath were deafening to his ears.

Prompto brought one hand to the hole in is stomach. It gave him a sickening feeling being able to feel most of his insides from the gaping wound. Every time, he would look down it would seem like he blood was no longer its normal red and his vision would lose focus, "S-shit..." He cursed and attempted to pull the trigger only to feel his index finger hit the palm of his hand, "...damn..." 

Ignis realized far quickly than Prompto did and snatched the blonde up; Prompto screamed feeling his wound tear further open as he hit the ground. "My apologies Prompto," Ignis said, as he positioned himself protectively overtop the gravely wounded blonde.

Prompto strained himself to answer his friend, only to nearly choke on his blood. "Prompto! Damn," Ignis maneuvered Prompto and rolled him to his side, "Just cough it up!" Ignis demanded as he heard Prompto's weak attempt to clear his clogged lungs, "Gladio! Where are you?!"

Gladiolus found himself on his back and for the moment all he saw was black. The giant had thrown him from his head the moment it felt the blade enter it's skull, Gladiolus was sure he killed the beast. "Son of a bitch..."

He groaned and tried to roll over to be on his stomach, but an immediate stabbing pain hit his left bicep and he clenched his teeth to the bone. He managed to push himself up to a sitting position and his mind screamed at him to ignore the pain. Just as he came to a standing position a goblin jabbed at his severely injured arm and he bit down on his tongue. He managed to draw his rage from the pain of his arm and felt fueled by the taste of copper; swiftly lifting his good arm and clotheslined the daemon snapping it's neck. In the process he fell to his knees. He knew he didn't have much time for recovery but, he could feel the weight of the struggle and it tired him; he looked around in search for Prompto and Ignis.

He shook his head a weak attempt to clear his vision. A long frustrated sigh escaped him and he cursed to himself mentally. "Yo...Iggy! Prompto!" He called out and rose to his feet. The coast seemed clear and safe for the moment and he began his search for his comrades. It was quite difficult to spot the two men due to their uniforms being all black, though he noticed shuffling closer to the side of the main stairs. "Hey!!" 

Ignis alarmed looked in the direction of the voice, "Gladio! We're over here!" He exclaimed. He managed to drag Prompto to where he believe they would be temporarily safe and helped the blonde clear his lungs by giving him mouth to mouth. All it took was one strong blow from Ignis and Prompto spluttered the thick coppery substance from his mouth.

"Iggy..." Prompto mumbled as the blood dripped from his mouth. Ignis silenced him and motioned Gladiolus to hurry; the sounds of splashing alerting him of the closeness. Prompto sucked in a breath and looked up to see a familiar face, "Big guy...hey..." He smiled though it faded as soon as he looked Gladiolus over, "My vision is a little screwy...but—"

"Shut it Prompto," Gladiolus silenced the blonde with sternness, "Shit you just can't do a damn thing without us huh?" He scanned Prompto over. Noting that the gaping wound from his torso had worsened and the blood dripping from the corner of chapped lips; he reached out his good hand and pried open blue eyes, "Dammit...he's fading..." Prompto's eyes appeared to be unfocused and diluted and Gladiolus was unsure what he could do for the young man.

"...Prompto," Ignis muttered through clenched teeth. "Stay here, Prompto. You understand?" The blonde managed to make a small noise and Ignis took that as confirmation. "Gladio, I felt it. The energy from Noctis — we can resummon our weapons. I know those daemons aren't done and neither are we."

Unable to protest, Prompto watched as Gladiolus stood to rejoin Ignis in battle. Though, he gave Prompto a lecture and basically begged him not to go; he went as far as to threaten the young man. Even though, Prompto felt the need to just close his eyes for a moments rest but, forced himself to stay awake.  _'I ain't done yet...Noct needs me to give him more time...just a little more time...'_

"You ain't lookin' to good there Iggy," Gladiolus commented as he slung his great sword upon his shoulder.

The chamberlain snorted with a tired grin, "And you sound any better?" It was true, the wounds he sustained during his first few rounds were gradually slowing him down. However, he knew that he couldn't show any signs of fatigue knowing this would cause panicking amongst his comadre. So he chose to ignore the stinging of his wounds as he quickened his attacks; causing his wounds tear further open.

"Got me there," Gladiolus agreed and looked down at his left arm. The arm itself was near useless so Gladiolus decided he would put every ounce of his strength into his right arm and pray that he wouldn't tire. "Uh, Iggy...my arm—"

Ignis shook his head and sensed a goblin to his left; quickly eliminating the creature as he threw his daggers. "I think I can guess on how you look right now, Gladio. Just fight with everything you have left!" He shouted and successfully rallied Gladiolus by his side; though not only the larger man but, he felt someone bump into his back, "Prompto?! Wha—"

"I can still fight..." Prompto cut off the blind man, though the normal energy in his voice wasn't fully present. He could feel the pain shooting throughout his entire body, but he forced himself to pay it no mind. A heavy sigh came from Ignis, feeling unable to scold the younger man for anything.

Ignis gripped his blades, "Very well Prompto...though hear me out — the both of you," He could feel his comrades eyes on him, and Prompto had move to stand beside him. He took in a deep breath through his nostrils and breathed out. "It was and always has been an extreme pleasure being around you gentlemen."

"Ha, always so damn up tight. It has been one hell of a time," Gladiolus exclaimed and slammed his blade down upon an invading daemon.

Prompto pulled down onto the trigger, hitting a daemon further away. He then rubbed at his eyes, a weak attempt to clear his vision and then he nodded in agreement with Ignis and Gladiolus. "Yeah...thanks, for everything guys. I love you guys with a passion — especially, Noct..."

Wasting no time, Prompto started to go off on his trigger; most bullets hitting their marks on the goblins. Summoning his dual revolver to occupy his empty hand, unloaded on several smaller targets, the imps and the tiny daemons dropped dead. The bullets sprayed hitting each body part of the imp and nearly making them unrecognizable. Most disappeared as soon as the bullet entered vital organs, but others collapsed before disappearing.

"Yeah...love you all too and Noct as well," Gladiolus muttered under his breath. He then sprinted toward a red giant, "No, mercy!!" He shouted and spun his large blade as best he could, but it hardly placed a dent in the armor of the daemon. "Damn..." It seemed slightly devastating to Gladiolus, but he hadn't expect much being as though he was only able to make use of one arm.

Ignis stopped for a moment and dug into his trenchcoat and pulled out his last spare magic flask. It was filled with the strongest ice spell Noctis could manage to concoct. The young man then insisted, that he keep that flask until the very end.  _'The very end...thank you, Noctis. I'm sorry for those days that I have ever doubted you. You've made everyone proud, all of the Lucian people will only speak of the good the royal blood has done for them.'_ Ignis gripped tightly onto the flask, it was small enough for him to slide the device up his sleeve. "I love you all as well." 

Lowering his stance and readjusting the grip on both blades; Ignis pressed forward off his back foot. This gave him enough power to knock over a ronin. The daggers entered the creatures back and Ignis gave the blade a good twist, with no attempt to shy away from the rancid blood. The ronin growled as Ignis tried to drag the blades down it's back causing the daemons blood to splatter all over his kingsglaive uniform. 

"Gah!! Gladio!!" Ignis's ears picked up on the horror and distress in Prompto's voice, "Dammit!!!" Prompto shouted and Ignis became even more alarmed, normally as soon Prompto lost it the blonde would do something brash.

Gladiolus felt his head crash against the cold rain soaked ground. He groaned loudly and attempted to rise from below, however his attempt was short lived. Twin metal gauntlets struck his upper back, and it was a relentless repeated assault. Blood spewed out from his nostrils and he hacked up blood, feeling the coppery substance filling his broken lungs. He wanted so badly to cry out, but he found his voice rendered silent. The muscles within his right hand began to fail, and he felt his consciousness fade; the last thing he saw the terror within Prompto's face.

Ignis lifted his legs up to push away from the ronin and using the strength within his lower and upper body he successfully dislodged his weapons. "Prompto?! What's going on with Gladio?" Ignis shouted out as he kept his low stance. He slashed out and the sound of metal against metal rang out. Ignis pushed the blade off to the side and as he went forward to deliver a finishing blow; all of his senses shutdown and all he could hear was an alarmed distant cry. "...I..."

Prompto quaked with fear as he watched Ignis get impaled by the very daemon he was aiming to finish. Ignis seemed slightly indifferent as the blade was cruelly twisted and quickly yanked from his chest. A quick and desperate short gasp of breath escaped Ignis. The grip on his blades loosened considerably and slowly he fell to his knees, a shock of pain running throughout his body and an agonizing scream ripped from his chest. The ronin towered over as it slowly extended it's blade to press underneath Ignis's chin.

"No...n-no!!" Prompto shouted as he aimed straight for the ronin. Though, before he could pulled the trigger the weapon dissipated. Quickly, following the complete dissipation of their weapons was a loud clashing sound of glass cracking against the ground; followed by a rush of below freezing cold air.

All he could see was an anonymous blizzard storm spreading throughout the area that Ignis had been. The blizzard managed to freeze the surrounding rain, spreading close enough to chill Prompto to his bone. "Gods..." Prompto muttered before pain shot through his body again.

Prompto dropped to his knees, feeling worn down by the struggle. He stared silently at the puffs of breath exiting his mouth and felt lightheaded. The cold chill of the blizzard managed to stop his bleeding, but he knew he lost a lot of blood  _'...Sorry, Noct but, we aren't gonna survive this. You told us that. But, I could see the hope in your eyes...though I'm happy. To fight by your side. To fight for you. And to die for you beside my brothers.'_ His hand brushed against the gapping wound only to feel rawness. 

Even as the blizzard faded, the gunslinger had yet to move and heat began to return to his body. The cold chill was still prominent however, this did not keep his vision from constantly blacking out. The blonde was unsure if danger was still lurking around and cared little. The only thing he truly wanted now was to rest his battered and bloodied body. Having witness his ability and will to fight had died alongside the comrades he once walked beside.

"Noct..." He muttered as his awareness began to fade. With his last ounce of strength Prompto lifted his hand up; reaching out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hopes that this chapter doesn't seem to scattered...you know how multiple battles can be — scattered.


	9. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Noctis exited the elevator. He could feel that his body wanted rest even after a ten year stasis, and he smiled to himself. His thoughts raced, but his mind stayed blank. He remembered all those times he would complain about the climb to get to the throne room and even complain while he rode the elevator. Now, that all seemed so trivial yet it comforted him in many ways.

The young man reached out, fingers brushing against the table; remembering his father. It seemed much more clear now than ever, him being highly dissatisfied with the food and then his father causing him to smile using silly antics.

His eyes then drifted from the dust and rubble ridden table to the painting of the Astrals. Never would he had ever seen any similarities between what was going on now and what was happening in the painting. Remembering the stories his father told him of the painting, it seemed so unreal and mythical then.

However, now it all made sense and it was basically his life that was painted out. Still, he had to wonder why he was chosen — why was he so special and what would have been the difference if one of his ancestors had tried early on to walk his path to prevent the Starscourge from it's deathly spread.

Noctis sighed as he pressed a hand against closed doors  _'Heh...specks, sharp thinking.'_ He thought, and before he readied himself to reopen the double doors he searched his suit pockets for his photograph he had chosen, to make sure it was still there.

Unconsciously, he also reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a small carving.  _'Carbuncle?!'_ His eyes widened in surprise and then softened and kissed the small figurine  _'You've saved me so many times. And now, even though you can't prevent this — you'll see me through to the very end, right Carbuncle?'_

Little did Noctis know, the small mythical creature walked by his side. It gazed up at the sound of his name and wished that he could speak with the boy one more time. The only way they could talk was through the cellphone he use to have; though that way of communication was lost to the ten years of stasis. Carbuncle whimpered and rubbed his head against Noctis's pants leg.

Noctis locked up slightly as he kept his hands flat against the double doors, he looked down at his pants leg. It felt as if some small force was leaning against him, but only for a few seconds. Minutes after his silent confusion he pushed the doors open once again with all his might.

Luckily, this time around there was no haunting illusions of those he knew and those he loved, nor was there the source of the scourge upon his throne. He felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders as he approached the rubble ridden stairs. His eyes surveyed the entire throne room, taking in the largest of defects; an abnormally large hole found it's place to his left. Another thing, that seemed out of place was the Lucian Crystal. It looked no different from when he last seen it within Niflheim territory; it was still chained down though it's bright shine had dimmed down over the years of the Starscourge.

The rest of the throne room seemed to retain all of it's original features to the right, and the throne itself was still in mint condition. Noctis sighed and thought of the many times his father had held several important audiences within the majestic room. He also remembered when he wished to talk to his father one last time. It was the day before he was to depart from the Crowned City and reunite with his betrothed. However, something was nagging him and he hadn't known what to do and decided that he would seek an audience with Regis; much to his misfortune his father was unavailable.

Now, that he had finally returned home — he could barely recall what was bothering him to the point of tracking his father down. Though, he guessed that didn't matter anymore. 

Noctis reached out his ringed hand and rested it upon the thrones' arm rest; it hardly showed wear however, there was a thick layer of dust in most parts of the majestic seat. He breathed in as a smile formed at the corners of his lips, "I'm home..." He started off as he stared longingly at the throne, "I walked tall. It took me a while, I know but I'm ready." 

His gaze shifted to the view of the darkened sky. "I would've never guessed that the crown would weight so heavy...had I known of my destiny as a child, it would have broken me." He released his grip on the throne arm and positioned himself be seated. As he seated himself, the warmth of his body combatted with coolness of the throne and he leaned into the chair slightly.

Blue eyes dropped to his lap and he reached into his suit jacket; he pulled out his choice of picture to take with him. In, his left hand the photograph remained and he gripped the arms of the throne; though he made sure he wouldn't crumple the photograph.

"I love you..." He choked slightly upon his words, "Luna, guys..." Noctis felt the devastating power of the Ring of Lucii gather and he could tell it was stronger than ten years ago. A rush of overwhelming emotions boiled over, but he paid it no mind; silently concentration building within the Lucii. "Dad." He stated quietly, unknowingly as transparent figure of his father materialized beside his throne. "The times we had together — I cherish."

Slowly, Noctis raised his head as he forced his mind to draw a blank. Lights shined bright against his face. He wasn't quite sure where it came from, but his first guess was the Astrals and perhaps his ancestors; another reminder of given time by bidding away the daemons. Blue eyes closed with ease and a tenacious spirit within awoke with determination.

"King's of Lucis."

With the awakening of his confident spirit was also the gathering strength of the Lucis line. Noctis could feel them all cater to his demand, though one of the spirits' had a stronger presence than the rest. Noctis dropped his head and red eyes greeted the darkness of his throne room. "Come to me!" His right hand raised and moved to summon his father's sword. Using both hands, he raised the sword above his head and applied all his strength into striking the marble tiles below.

The room began to glow brighter and he took in the presence of his ancestral line as their weapons struck the ground with full force. Noctis kept his head bowed and spiritual beings arisen from the grounds of the Crowned City's throne room. Somehow, his body managed to temporarily cancel out everything but, the strong and loud organ that pumped furiously behind his chest.

As his keen ears began to push away the thumping of his heart, it picked up a far more familiar sound. One sound, that he could never forget — even if he were to wish. The sound of metal dragged against the ground. Noctis wondered to himself, how the weapon was able to create noise against the tiles; though he banished the thought as quickly as it came. He could feel them all move to ready their weapons and he had to wonder once more, would he feel pain worse than when he received.

As the thought settled, he felt a strong force hit him and it was just as worse as imagined. "Argh....!" He grunted loudly. The death grip upon his father's sword dropped and he gasped for breath. It was desperate and dizzying to his head. To only think, that this was only the beginning strike of many.

Noctis felt his arm shake, and the ring acquired the very first ancestor, glowing brighter than normal. At the short pause and dissipating light, Noctis regained his handling on the hilt; unconsciously his hands twitched and attempted to tighten their grip.

The second strike came just as fast and hard as the first. Noctis didn't bother to quiet his pained grunts and the hit bursted into sparkles of light. Unbeknownst, the spirit of Regis wordlessly stood beside the throne, listening in on the agonizing pain of his son. Carbuncle also stood at the entrance and helplessly watched Noctis's ancestors strike him to death. The mythical creature whimpered as the Axe of Noctis's ancestors slammed down upon his shoulder.

Noctis's nose began to bleed and his lips parted; his attempt to breath through parted lips were useless. The strikes came more violent and quicker after the third. Soon, he took on more than one strike and his grunt's of pain were strained. Another strike, his head was thrown against the throne with it's force equaling to Ardyn slamming his head against the pavement.

"Arrgh!" His entire body arched over and his grip once again lost. "Oof," A sharp gasp for breath immediately struck and his remaining hand slid down the hilt. The blade toppled to his left and he managed to catch the sword with a weakened grip.

Blue light diminished as it gathered to the Ring of Lucii. Noctis's breathing was ragged and rough, much to his surprise he attempted regain his grip on his father's sword. His struggle for breath became greater and difficult and his vision crossed, blurring everything insight. Noctis knew he was long lost to the current world and found himself dipping into his cherished memories of his family and friends; all of those whose belief and faith carried him throughout the beginning all the way to the end. As if knowing Regis was there beside the throne, Noctis leaned the blade further to the side; a notion to return the blade and seal his fate.

"Dad..." Noctis struggle to voice the words, "Trust in me..." The last of his voice had fallen slightly short to a whisper. His consciousness felt as if it were floating on clouds and he found it difficult to keep his vision clear. The final owner of the last of the armiger arsenal chain began to materialize before Noctis. This one's brightness was blinding as the King of Kings slowly lifted his head. He felt it was the least he could do, to gaze upon ghost of his father; in a way it was some form of self punishment.

Noctis tried to focus his eyes upon the figure, which bore the clothing of his father and much to his surprise it's face was concealed behind a helmet. He watched as the blade he once held was raised against him. For a moment it paused and tightened it's grip on the handle and the sound of Noctis's soft breathing filled his area.

Noctis pulled himself up with what little strength he had and his actions fell short. The pressure against his chest felt crushing and his entire world narrowed down to the blade that pinned him against his throne. It's striking force caused his head to slam once more against the back of the throne and it was enough to blacken his world. A choking sound emitted from his throat which slowly turned into a strained gargle. Red liquid bubble to the surface of his mouth and filled his lungs; the coppery substance dripped from the corners of his lips.

Carbuncle took no time as he dashed for the steps leading to the throne. He yipped loudly and his large fox-like ears dropped as the last bit of life drained from Noctis. Knowing that Noctis was far gone, Carbuncle stayed and had yet to take his eyes off the man he protected as a child. With little to no surprise the Ring of Lucii shone upon Noctis's hand and illuminated the shadows of the dead man. Carbuncles' eyes widened as the ring itself began to pulsate with the life of the King's Lucis.

The following course of action the ring chose took Carbuncle by a surprise and bursted like a firework, lighting the entire throne room. The mythical creature scurried off to hide underneath the throne. He watched the light spread further and further outside of the throne room and he wondered if it would spread across all of the Crowned City or even all of Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most dialogue is directly from the game. A.K.A it belongs to those heartbreaker's with Square Enix's FFXV Team.


	10. Into The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Noctis reawakened within the void; a realm where souls of the dead awaits for their guide. Though, this was much more different than Noctis had imagined it would be, being told by his father that a guide always waits unpon the souls of the dead and here, it was empty.

Quietly, Noctis began to wander around for awhile in search for the entrance to the beyond; where Ardyn's soul awaited. As he walked around with nothing but, the sounds of his footsteps echoing throughout the emptiness, he stumbled upon Gladiolus. The large man sat quietly, his Kingsglaive uniform torn from battle and the scars were more eminent than they had ever been. He was seated Indian style and appeared to be quietly waiting. Slowly, he stood to his full height, "You did great, Noct. I'll be waitin' for ya."

"And, I'll be on my way. Soon." Noctis answered, looking Gladiolus eye to eye. A large arm arisen and Noctis met halfway, bumping his forearm against his bodyguards' forearm. Gladiolus then bursted into blue wisps and Noctis watched for moment to make sure his friend had an easy passage.

After, making sure that Gladiolus wouldn't appear anywhere within the surreal zone — Noctis continued on, only to run into Ignis. His former Chamberlain stood there in complete silence; back facing towards Noctis. "Ah, a fine morning it will be," Ignis exclaimed with determination.

"Yeah, and this time — forever." Noctis nodded as he agreed with his Chamberlain.

Ignis turned to his King face to face, and bowed with the utmost respect. "Then, keep them waiting no longer. Your highness..." Noctis nodded and Ignis, full of satisfaction faded into the same blue wisps as Gladiolus.

Noctis pushed onwards, knowing that Ignis would have no trouble passing through and arriving at his final destination. Now, Noctis knew that his hopes were nothing he began to search for his best friend. 

It didn't take him much longer to spot Prompto. The blonde was laid out flat on his back and immediately perked up when he seen Noctis. Prompto's eyes followed Noctis as he closed the distance between himself and his friend. Noctis then leaned over the exhausted blonde and a small smile was exchanged between the two. Prompto's smile quickly turned into a grin and he gave his King two thumbs up; Noctis chuckled and returned the gesture.

"It's okay now...you can let go," Noctis voiced to his friend.

As Prompto faded into the blue wisps the blonde's eyes teared up. "Thanks, Noct. For everything..." He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes and finally allowed the wisps to carry him away.

Not long after he found and gave peace to each of his friends, did his entrance into the beyond appear. It was in the form of a sinkhole, not that it mattered much to Noctis; as what he had been searching for finally came before him. He stared blankly into the sinkhole and summoned his father's blade once more raised high above his head.

With little effort Noctis descended into the beyond with a flick of his wrist. He followed closely behind the blade — warping to his own final destination. The landing wasn't graceful nor was it a crash landing as he skidded to a halt.

Ardyn quickly noticing his presence had turned heel to face the youngest of his bloodline. A respectful bow and removal of his fedora hadn't phased Noctis. Though, it was of little surprise to him as it was apart of his ancestors' personality but, he knew what stood before him wasn't truly Ardyn.

The older man believed himself to be skilled in his cleverness but, had been thrown off by Lunafreya's spirit appearing. The spirit had copied the same final notion as her live counter part had done; her hands ghostly moved to hold his hand and in a panick he shook her away.

When, Ardyn looked back up — Noctis was not alone. By the young Kings' side was not only the late King Regis, but Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus. Ardyn growled under his breath as he sensed the growing praise and belief in Noctis had risen. As if to prove to himself that it was all an illusion, Ardyn shook his head vigorously and proceeded to raise his hand.

Noctis had also done the same and as the ring gathered it's power, his eyes changed from it's normal blue to red. The daemons within Ardyn stirred with alarm as the pure energy from the Ring of Lucii filled the void.

Noctis clenched his teeth, bearing them as embers tore away at not only his flesh but, clothing. The blazing pain shot from his ring finger throughout his forearm and he cringed from the agonizing pain. His left hand tightened on his right forearm and even as he attempted to create a distraction from the internal pain with external pain, he could feel a strong force tugging viciously at his back.

"Aghh!!"

A pained agonizing scream tore through Noctis's throat. His back arched as his ancestors had redrawn their weapons; mercilessly tearing from Noctis's back. For a moment, he dropped to his knees, "Gaah..." He gasped for air and felt the atmosphere tighten around his lungs. Noctis pressed his hands against the nothingness below him and stared down. Whatever energy he had was taken by his ancestors and he felt powerlessness as former wielder's of the Ring of Lucii stood tall.

"C'mon, Noct...you're so close," Noctis jumped as he looked up. Blonde hair and blue lively eyes smiled at him.

"Ahh...Prompto...?" Noctis mumbled slightly incoherent, "I'm so tired..." 

Prompto dropped his gloved hand before his King. Palm wide open awaiting Noctis to grab hold. "I know, dude we all are. Just look around." At that moment Noctis looked up and realized Prompto's words weren't Ardyn's mind tricks, but the truth.

There Ignis stooped down and patted his shoulder. His eyes were still severely scarred but, his good eye shined with his original forest green. "I've always got your back, Noct."

"You think we're with you for no reason?" Gladiolus questioned sternly. "Show this bastard what years of training and ten years of Crystal stasis has in store. Show the Astrals' what the King of Light is capable of." 

Painfully Noctis glanced up to see his sworn shield standing tall; a sense of determination began to stir deep within the young King. And though, the embers began to creep closer towards his face all traces and feelings of pain vanished.

"Whaddya say to one last round?" Prompto's voice echoed, catching Noctis's full attention. His gloved hand stayed extended and ready to pull the King to his feet.

Ignis stood to his full height and pushed his shades to rest properly on the bridge of his nose. "I would say...one last push should be sufficient."

Feeling his comrades lend the last ounces of their strength; Noctis took a hold of Prompto's forearm and just as he was pulled to his feet, the blonde flashed a wide grin. Noctis felt each hand of his companions, Gladiolus and Ignis, upon each shoulder and from his peripheral vision the two men disappeared alongside Prompto.

Retaking full command of the armiger arsenal, Noctis lowered his stance and pulled back his dominant fist. He could feel all the weapons at his disposal pull back and ready themselves for death strike. Each ancestor gripped their respective weapons and their sights closed in on Ardyn.

With all his might Noctis placed everyone's blades into action with one single swing of his right fist. Ardyn's attempt to defend himself fell short as the first ancestor struck and one after the next caused him to stumble; shocked by the strength of the assault he had finally fallen backwards eventually dissipating into dark red wisps.

Noctis felt himself smile within and he straightened out his back, head held high. His body was severely drained from the final blow. Eyes flashed from red to it's normal blue as he panted, "I did it..." He muttered. Soon, the reigning Astral, Bahamut materialized before Noctis and stood tall.

"Son of Lucis...King of all Kings...King of Light," Bahamut started off as he sharpened his eyes upon Noctis's battered body, "Chosen One, you have completed your task. With the defeat of Ifrit you managed to clash with his puppet, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. As his physical body was struck down this allowed you the chance to change history for good. As you bravely given your own life to complete the destruction and downfall of the scourge...a new dawn arises and you may rest." 

A large weight had lifted itself from Noctis and for the first time, he felt as if his wasn't caged; that he could breath. "It's finally over..." He whispered and his knee's quickly buckled. The beyond swiftly took over his life's essence — fading away from existence.


End file.
